1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of plant containers, and more particularly to a self-watering planter having reduced evaporative losses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that most plants grow best when supplied at a constant rate with the proper amount of moisture to their root system. Watering of a large number of plants, such as in a plant store or in a large office building, can be a burdensome chore. The task is further complicated because not all plants require the same amount of water during a given period of time. Some types of plants require daily watering. However, it is not always possible to water plants on a daily basis, such as when a person is on vacation or when a store or office building is closed for the weekend or a holiday. Such neglect is often harmful to plants.
To this end, self-watering planters have been developed which include a shallow dish or water reservoir and a separate plant container or pot resting on a support elevated above the level of water in the water reservoir. A wick or other type of absorbent means has one end disposed through an opening formed in the lower portion of the plant container and the other end immersed in the water contained in the reservoir. The water is drawn up through the wick and into the growing medium of the pot through capillary action.
Alternatively, the plant container rests on an absorbent mat disposed upon a support above the water level of the reservoir. The absorbent mat includes a wick portion inserted in the water reservoir. Water is drawn up through the wick to wet the mat. Moisture from the mat is communicated to the growing media in the plant container through one or more openings formed in the base of the plant container. The edges of the absorbent mat are exposed directly to the air. Known types of self-watering plant containers include a reservoir having an open top or openings formed in the top of the reservoir to receive water for refilling and to allow ready observation of the water level therein.
Known types of self-watering plant containers suffer from the disadvantage that water contained in the water dish or reservoir and absorbed by the wick or mat is in direct contact with the surrounding atmosphere and thus evaporates quickly to the atmosphere, rather than being used to maintain the desired moisture level in the plant container. As a result, the growing media in the plant container can dry out if the water level in the reservoir or dish is not closely monitored. Under some conditions, such as when the relative humidity of the ambient air surrounding the plant container is extremely low, evaporation from the uncovered water reservoir and exposed edges of the absorbent mat can be so great that moisture already in the plant container and growing media is actually drawn back out into the absorbent mat and evaporates, thus drying out the growing media of the plant container and harming the plants growing therein.
Thus, there is a distinct need for a self-watering planter which has a low evaporative water loss rate and which maintains the proper moisture level within the plant growing medium.